The invention relates to a method for detecting a property of at least one layer of a pavement, to a system for carrying out such a method and to a computer program for use in such a method.
It is known from practice, to measure physical parameters of a pavement with ground radar. In this known method, radar waves are emitted by a radar source. The radar waves are partially reflected by the pavement and detected. The properties of the reflected radar waves may then be related to physical parameters of the pavement. For example, the intensity or the phase delay of the reflected radar waves is a measure for the thickness of the pavement.
However, a disadvantage of this known method is its complexity because a radar source and detector are required. Furthermore, it is difficult to identify a boundary between layers having approximately the same density and the emission and detection of radar waves may interfere with and be interfered by other applications involving the use of radar signals, such as navigation and traffic control.
From Soviet patent application 1 617 078 it is known to measure the intensity of γ-radiation before and after the application of a dressing layer and to use the difference between the measured total gamma ray intensities to assess the quality of the layer. However, the accuracy of such measurements is quite unreliable.